


You Can't Have Me *Spoiled Yandere*

by LokisBabyDollBride



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: He was use to getting everything he wanted all of his life. But her.She was the one thing he truly wanted and couldn't have. She was perfect to him. She was something he wanted to own but she wouldn't let him own her. She was so close but to far from his reach.  He went threw high school lusting after her only to be rejected time and time again.Now that he his out of school he found out she had moved away from him.  But two years later he goes to an art gallery and finds many paintings of her. Now she's back and he's ready to finally claim her.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucas's POV

I was sitting in the school yard when I arrived, and was talking to my mates when 'she' arrived. My one friend Richie nudged me and nodded towards her. I looked over she was pulling in on her bike.

She was beautiful. Her brown hair had the sun glowing off it.  She had full lips that I wanted to bite. I looked her up and down and damn. She was gorgeous.    
She looked over at me and I gave her a smirk and a wink. She just gave me a blank look and walked away. I was confused. Girls usually just fan girl over me when I do that to them.  
I went to follow her but she disappeared before I could    
__  
I soon found her in the library at lunch. I walked over to her and sat in front of her. I saw that she had headphones in her ears. I reached over and took the buds out. She huffed and looked up at me.  
I noticed that she had beautiful green eyes, but she was glaring at me.  
"Can I help you?" She asked. I was shocked at first once more, but I put on a smirk. "I just wanted to introduce myself." I said. She sighed and shook her head, taking her headphones back from me.  
"I know who you are Lucas. We have been in the same school since elementary school till the seventh grade. You liked to put glue, paint and then gum in my hair." She said. I was shocked.  
I remember picking on a girl when I was younger. She was a skinny ugly little kid. She couldn't be that same little girl.  
"Willow?" I asked. She raised her eyebrow in annoyance. "Yeah. Now if you would be so kind as to go away. I am trying to do my school work." She said, going back to the books.  
I sat there stunned.  
She looked up and huffed, gathering her things and walking away.  
I was stunned.  
I then smirked.  
She wants to play hard to get. I'll play with you beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Willa's POV

Its been a few months since I returned to this town. I had moved away and was homeschooled for the eighth grade till now, my senior year. Of course it was almost the end of the year when i arrived. So I don't know why I was put in. But I don't mind.   
I'm in some small groups. I do charity work and help out in different clubs.   
Today was the last day. Well tomorrow is our graduation. But today is the schools Senior Day. So we do different things at stands for people and make money for the school.  
I was to help with the stands and I was at the blood drive right now.  I felt eyes on me and looked up. A guy was looking at me. He was here to look at some of the art students work. I smiled shyly. He was hot. His hair was a bit dirty blond was curly and... there is no way to explain it, but he was the most handsomest guy I have ever seen.  
He walked over to the table and smiled at me.  
"I'm sorry for starring at you.. You look so beautiful and the sun was hitting you just right. I wanted to know if it would be ok if I got a picture of you?"   
Oh my God.  
He's British...  
I love British accents. Thus why I hate Lucas for having a British accent.  
I blushed more.  
"Um sure." I said. He smiled more, making his dimples show more, and brought out his camera. He pointed to a spot that had flowers and moved me to a position he wanted. And then took the picture.  
"Just beautiful. Have you ever thought of being a model. With your beauty, I'm sure that people would just love to take pictures and do paintings of you." He said, making me blush more.  
We walked back to the blood drive stand.  
"No. I'm not that confident in my looks." I said as I handed a clipboard to the next person who was waiting to give blood. "Well you should be." He said, then handed me a card.   
"This is my number. Come by if you have any interest in the modeling business." He said. I took it and he walked away.  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to see Lucas. I mentally groaned. He has been following me and hitting on me since I arrived back here.  Can't he get the freaking hint?  
I guess he's all beauty and no brains.  
I mentally laughed and mentally high fived myself.   
"What was that prick doing taking a picture of my girl?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not 'your girl'. Now if all you wanted to do is bug me more, then leave. Unlike you, I'm busy." I told him.   
"I'm here to give my blood actually." He said. I looked at him shocked. I then handed him a clip board . "Fill this out, and then hand it back when you're done." I told him. He took it and started filling it out.  
I sighed as I couldn't wait to leave this stand. I hate needles.   
I was going to the bakery stand next.  
I took the clipboard from Lucas, and went over it and then lead him to the trailer to get him started. I handed the nurse the paper he filled out, then left to go to the bakery stand.  
__  
I was having fun with my friends here. We was goofing off and having fun. My one friend said someone took a picture of us, thinking it was Lucas I groaned and looked over at where she was looking.  
It was the guy from earlier. I still haven't looked at his card so I don't know what his name is.   
I smiled and walked over to him when we wasn't to busy. He was drawing in a notebook. I tried to see what he was drawing without him notice me, but he looked up, covering it, and smiled at me.  
"What'cha drawing? The bakery?" I asked. I noticed that he got shy and scratched the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously. "Actually it's you." He said. I blushed.   
I sat beside him. "Can I see it?" I asked. He handed it to me.   
"It's not my best work since I'm using an ink pen. But I couldn't help but draw you. I had taken another picture and started drawing. I hope you don't mind. " He said.   
He was so good.

"This is amazing." I said in awe. He smiled brightly. I looked at him and smiled back. "I'll give it to you if you would go out to dinner with me tonight." He said.   
I blushed even more, which I don't know how that's possible. "How about Sunday. My friends and I are having a sleepover to help each other get ready for graduation tomorrow." I said sadly.   
He looked a bit disappointed but nodded.  
"Sunday is great. I think I'll need your number so you can tell me where you live so I can pick you up." He said. I grinned playfully. "Oh so you aren't going to stalk me home like you've been stalking me here?" I teased. He laughed.  
"Weeeeeell. I guess I could. I mean I was going to but now you know of my plans." He teased back. We both laughed together. I held out my hand. "I'm Willow. But people call me Willa." I said. He took my hand, and instead of shaking my hand, he brought it to his soft thin lips and kissed my hand.  
"I'm Thomas Sharpe. It's wonderful to meet you." He said.   
"Willa!" I heard Lucas call for me. I groaned out. "I have to go my other stalker is after me." I said. He stood with me and handed me the paper after writing something on it.   
"The card had my work number." Was all he said, then left.   
I looked at the paper when I ran back to the bakery stand.  
It was his personal number.   
I couldn't keep the goofy grin off my face, even when I was hiding from Lucas.  
I couldn't wait for Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucas. Come here my boy." My father called. I excused myself from the elderly couple I was speaking to, and walked to my father. "Gentleman. This is my son Lucas. My heir. He has such a talented eye, I knew he'd do great taking over the company for me once I retire." My father bragged.   
I felt my ego grow as the praises came in.  
"There is a painting I recently bought at an brand new gallery. Apparently its the artists gallery. He does drawings and photographs. A lot of the same girl. A beauty for sure. Such an innocent face of hers, he's able to make it so that viewers are drawn to look and get lost in her eyes. A very good talent. Use to put out shows, then taught, then apparently cause of the said model he mostly uses, he got back into selling his work. You must come and look at the artwork." The owner of the house this little business party was being thrown at, said to me.  
I followed him to a room.   
"This is my wife's art room. She loves paintings, thought she'd like this one as well." He said, then turned the lights on. We walked inside and he lead me to a wall and pointed.  
I looked at where he was pointing and froze.  
Willow?  
She left town right after graduation. That was four years ago. I was never really able to find her again. Apparently she never came back to this town.  
"Was the gallery close by?" I asked, still locked on the painting. "Yes. Apparently the artist just moved back to open this gallery." He said.   
I got the address from the old man and was antsy to  get out of here. I wanted to see if it was truly my beloved Willow.   
I wanted my Willa back.  
___  
The place was closed when I was finally able to get out of the party and to the gallery.   
I was able to talk set up an appointment the next day to get a tour of the place. 'To see if we should be interested in investing the company'. I told the secutary. I was able to talk my father into letting me invest in some of the panting's.   
I felt excited to see that beautiful girl once more.   
I closed my eyes and remembered how beautiful she was in high school, and then to the painting I just saw.  
I can not wait for tomorrow.  
____

I arrived at the studio and saw a man at the front desk.  
"You must be Lucas. Come this way handsome I'll take you to the mastermind himself. He is with his girl for a picture and photo shoot. So we need to be quite." He said, looking me up and down and he bit his lip.  
I followed him.  
We walked to a room and I froze.  
The set was a bedroom and in the bed, naked, was Willow.  
She looked at me and glared.   
I smirked.   
Hello love.

____

I'm sorry its a short chapter. But I'll try to make the next one better.


End file.
